Blurry Eyes
by Bubblefox
Summary: What kind of punishment do you give for racism? How do you know what's right? Or wrong? Marlene thinks she knows how she could help here...


**BLURRY EYES**

Melodies drifted through the air.

Her hands flew over the keys of the piano. Almost without thinking she knew how to make them, while she let her thoughts float freely in her mind.

Marlene wiped a brown lock behind her ear before she continued playing on the piano. She let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes for a moment.

Why did you say you would help, instead of the teacher punish that girl at her way?

Because you hate the way they bring racism to justice at school...

Marlene frowned lightly when that thought poked her mind. It was true she hated racism. But it was also true this classmate, Erin, had called her adoptive father many things.

_''He can't be a hero. He's black!''_

The girl stopped abrupt with playing and swallowed. Her throat felt sore.

''Marlene?''

She looked over her shoulder and saw her adoptive father, Barret, staying in the doorway. He looked quite worried and when he stepped aside, Marlene understood why.

Erin has arrived.

''Hi.'' Marlene greeted her classmate coolly.

The girl was as tall as Marlene was. Her silk black hair reached mid-waist and her grey eyes shone vivid. Though her expression was unpleasant.

Marlene turned away from her and touched the keys of the piano lightly with her fingertips. Had it been a good idea to invite this girl to her place? Perhaps not.

''What will be my punishment?''

The voice of Erin gave her cold shivers. Marlene knew this guest didn't like to be around with coloured people. Erin misjudged a very important thing and Marlene had already decided to help her to get it right.

''Come sit next to me, please.'' Marlene said and patted at the spot next to her at the bench. Erin frowned lightly and with a scowl at her face, she placed herself next to the brunette.

''Now what? Cleaning chores for saying things you don't like?'' Erin said at a sarcastic tone.

''No.''

The calmness in Marlene's voice seemed to bring the other girl out of balance. Her wide eyes glanced at the brown-haired girl next to her. Marlene smiled lightly at her.

''I think I shouldn't punish you with chores or other tasks. That's a wrong way of teaching somebody something. I think you should learn of your mistakes yourself.'' Marlene turned back to the piano.

''What do you see here?''

''A piano?''

''Indeed. But take a closer look. What do you see?''

Erin rose one eyebrow, but turned her gaze back to the black piano in front of her. Take a closer look... of what? The piano keys?

The other let out a light chuckle. ''Do you see the piano keys?''

Erin nodded.

''They are black and white, aren't they?''

Again Erin nodded at Marlene's words. This time, the brunette shook her head. Erin frowned.

''This is how you see thing in this world, Erin. Black and white, wrong and right.'' Marlene said, her eyebrows in a light frown and her eyes stern. ''But remember-''

Her fingers touched the keys and slowly the tones formed melodies. They sounded peaceful and cheerful. Marlene's voice seemed to be lighter when she continued her speech.

''-But they sound like a million colours in your mind. The line between black and white, wrong and right is thin and isn't always what it looks like. Take a closer look and think again.''

Erin bit her lip and listened while Marlene ended the song at the instrument. She looked up at the black-haired girl.

''You can go. I've nothing else to say to you.''

''You mean-''

''I'm not going to tell you what YOU have to think of people with a darker skin than yours.'' Marlene shrugged. ''You have to find it out yourself.''

Erin smiled lightly and rose from the bench. Before she left the room, the girl turned around and smiled lightly at Marlene. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy.

''Thank you.''

Marlene was left alone again. But it didn't bother her at all. Erin started to understand it.

That was something that mattered, bit by bit this girl would understand racism wasn't the right thing. Maybe it wasn't a big step forwards for world peace, but you had to start with the little things.

The girl behind the piano smiled to herself while these thoughts left her mind and when her fingers found the keys of the piano again.

* * *

**A/N: The biggest inspiration for this one-shot was the song of Katie Melua – Spider's web.  
****It's about discrimination and racism in our world.  
****I agree with Marlene. I hate those things too, really really much. I hope you understand the moral of this story.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you'll leave a comment :)**


End file.
